


Sor Immanis et Inanis

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: (If This Can Be Called Fluff), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Some Humor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Soulmate AU in which upon meeting each other, soulmates will sprout matching wings. When Alucard and Seras meet for the first time, they each grow one wing... which means they have another soulmate out there somewhere... but not to worry, he finds his way to them soon enough.





	Sor Immanis et Inanis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge.
> 
> prompt: soulmate

~ Sors Immanis et Inanis ~

When soulmates meet, each member of the pair sprouts matching wings. Despite existing for over five hundred years and seeing multiple other soulmate pairs form before his eyes, Alucard never met his own fated partner.

When he meets the brave little police girl in Cheddar Village, no one is more surprised than the No Life King himself to see an inky-dark wing sprout from her shoulder. Blood-red eyes glow from between the feathers.

Only after defeating the fake priest/fake vampire does Alucard bother to check his own shoulder. Yes, there is also a wing there, one identical to the human girl's, which he is  _almost_  entirely certain he did not manifest himself. As a test, he attempts to will it away. It goes a bit melty around the edges, but otherwise stubbornly stays put - against his will - which means some external magical force must be acting to make it keep its shape.

"So, hey," the girl pipes up awkwardly, interrupting his thoughts. "I guess... we're soulmates?" When he does not immediately respond, she gives an awkward laugh and rambles on: "There's only one wing, though, so maybe we're only... like... a half-match?"

* * *

Of course Integra isn't happy about her servant creating another vampire, but she hardly has room to complain, considering that the girl appears to be Alucard's soulmate. At least the two actually get along with each other, unlike  _a certain butler_  and his soulmate. (She still has a hard time believing he'd dragged that beast home, although she's known them both her whole life, and Alucard loves to tell the story to anyone who'll listen...)

One thing she doesn't understand is why the vampire pair have only one wing  _each_ , when soulmates are supposed to gain a  _set_  of wings upon meeting their fated partner. No one seems to understand this, actually, least of all the vampires themselves. And then the day comes that it all falls into place within the grand scheme of things...

Upon meeting Hellsing's vampires, the mercenary captain sprouts a pair of wings - one a mottled brown with white markings, the other an inky black with glowing red eyes peeking out between the feathers.

"Look, Seras, it's our other half," Alucard announces dramatically, while flapping out his mismatched wings even more dramatically, and  _as dramatically as vampirically possible_  pointing at the still stunned-into-silence Pip.

"Don't you mean our third half?" she asks, nonplussed.

"That doesn't sound right," Alucard replies with a frown. "Our other third? That would be mathematically correct."

Pip hadn't even known it was possible to have more than one person for a soulmate. And now he not only has two soulmates, he has two  _vampires_  as his soulmates.

Alucard flashes him a fanged grin and Pip finds himself smiling in return.

 _What an interesting fate this will be_ , the mercenary captain thinks to himself.  _And to think I'd considered turning this job down at first_.

~end~


End file.
